The invention relates to a process for producing bag-like packs from two pack walls, joined together all around the edges, for portions of fibrous filling material, in particular for chewing tobacco (substitute), a continuous strand of pockets, open at the side, being formed from a web of packaging material, into each of the pockets a portion of filing material is introduced, the pockets then being closed by a closure seam (longitudinal seam) and finally severed from the web by severing cuts in the region of transverse seams. Furthermore, the invention relates to an apparatus for producing such packs.
A process and apparatus of the abovementioned type are shown and described (FIG. 7) in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,479. In the case of this known apparatus, the strand of pockets, open at the side, is taken tangentially past a filling wheel The portions formed in this filling wheel are blown into the pocket in the radial direction by blowing air via a relatively small spout (piece of pipe).
Due to the intermittent operation, the efficiency of this known apparatus is limited. Another disadvantage is the introduction of the portions by blowing air via a relatively small filling opening (spout). There is the risk that part of the portion to be introduced does not go into the pocket.
On this basis, the object of the invention is to improve the formation of portions, their introduction into the pockets and the finishing of the portions, in particular to the effect that an efficient, continuous mode of operation is possible.